1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus and a system for mounting and framing graphic items, such as prints, photographs, paintings or the like, with or without mattes.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art includes a variety of structures or methods for displaying graphic items, such as prints or photographs, wherein the items are adhesively secured to such as a matte or to a transparent mounting member or wherein several displayed items are held between transparent layers held together by a conventional picture frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,798 discloses a 3-dimensional exhibit in which multiple layers of transparent material are each provided with an image, with the layers being held in a transparent box filled with a fluid or transparent adhesive.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,180, a 3-D picture is held within a deep frame. The picture is constructed of multiple layers mounted on transparent sheets separated by foam and a motor is used to repetitively compress the foam to drive the layers towards and away from each other. Herein, the transparent layers do not trap or squeeze the pictures to hold them in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,714 discloses a conventional picture frame unit for holding and displaying multiple items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,963 shows and describes a display apparatus for holding multiple small items and protecting them against UV radiation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,293, a front protective layer of transparent plastic or glass and an inner transparent film having material printed thereon are held at their edges by a picture frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,476 discloses a single, illuminated, transparent layer for supporting a drawing, with the single transparent layer being located above an opaque layer.
The prior art fails to teach a mounting and framing system and apparatus wherein displayed items are trapped between multiple layers of transparent material with the displayed items being held in place by a clamping force applied to the layers of transparent material by pressure means.